Monsters
(NOTE: due to Endgame slowing to a halt I'm going to start this saga now as it is massive - the events of Endgame are still to be revealed but due to the nature of this saga we should be able to do it without having to reference back to Endgame) Prologue The scene begins in a lonely stretch of land off the shore of a remote island, the cold sea air blowing in the night sky as a winged figure sits by himself on a rock, looking out at the ocean with glowing red eyes - deep in thought. "..you miss her, don't you?" a dark voice questions, a tall figure appearing behind him - resembling an older-version of himself, except this figure's eyes were glowing green. "..she was a monster.." the winged figure growled back, still looking at the ocean. "oh my son, so young.. with so much to learn.. she was one of us.. draconic blood.." the dark voice replies. "..what do you care of draconic blood, murderer?" the winged figure replies bitterly. "murderer? how ignorant.. I am a god.. I do not murder.. I discipline.." the dark voice replies in turn. "liar" the winged figure says. "..ah.. I see.. you still haven't learned.. have you?" the dark voice says, the figure fading away. The winged-figure looks ready to reply when he suddenly freezes in the place, the ocean around him bubbling as the waves crash dangerously - suddenly a gigantic dragon rises from the waters - towering over the area as it stares down at the winged-figure, who stands up shakily and forms a blade of crackling black energy. "do not do this son, we have much to share - you and I.. years of planning.. all for you.. Inferno.. ..am I not kind to you?" the dragon growls. The winged-figure stares at the dragon for a moment then dives forward, spreading his wings as he slashes it's belly with the blade - which simply shatters across the beast's scales as it tilts its head. "..so be it" the dragon declares and swiftly grabs the winged-figure with a single hand and flexes several fingers, shattering bones before releasing the broken figure into the ocean. The dragon proceeds to sink back under the waves, the water bubbling once again as the dark voice echoes in the ears of the barely alive Inferno: "..you could of been my greatest General.. instead you are my greatest disappointment.. nevertheless.. I'm not giving up on you yet, Pendragon.. in time.. you will see..". Chapter 1 The sun was barely beginning to rise when a dark shadow passed over the shores of the remote island, a large female dragon flew overhead - carrying the lifeless Inferno in her talons, placing him on the sand - away from the tides. The dragon leans over to Inferno and nuzzles his form gently with her snout, her breath sweeping over him as she extends a long serpentine tongue and licks him as if he were her own whelp - <<..forgive me..>> she whispers <<..my son.. my precious son..>> - she then spreads her wings and flies away just as Inferno slowly begins to open his eyes. (ooc: now open for editting - this saga is MASSIVE in scale and will incorporate many, many worlds and realities, so be warned.. it is also the final time Inferno will appear in the Villains Multiverse..) A short while later a cloaked figure arrives from the distance, several guards accompanying her - she kneels down next to Inferno and removes her hood, revealing her green eyes and long brown hair: "..Inferno? speak to me..". A burst of green flames nearby signals the appearance of Arbiter, who then runs over and kneels down next to his two friends. "Inferno! Is he alright?" he asks Red. "What happened to him?" Category:Story Category:Sagas